


Vampires and Murderers

by Monbebe_army24



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Dropped - Freeform, M/M, Murderers, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2019-10-07 05:57:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17360321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monbebe_army24/pseuds/Monbebe_army24
Summary: In which Murderer Minhyuk kills people to feed his vampire boyfriend Hyungwon.A Gift to Sigh0nara (on twitter)





	1. Killing Stalking?

**Author's Note:**

> https://twitter.com/sigh0nara/status/1082896064942723072
> 
> Y'all be better follow her or you're gonna catch these hands.

Minhyuk slit the person's throat open as he bottled up the blood. For his vampire boyfriend, of course.

They say love can make you do impossible stuff.

They aren't wrong.

After draining the blood of his victim, he casually pulled out a marker pen and labelled the bottle.

"Wonnie said he wanted unique blood these days! I think this is good enough." He hummed to himself.

Minhyuk stored the bottle carefully in his equiptment bag, careful not to spill it. He looked around before picking up the victim's body, dragging it towards the hole he had dug before. He threw the corpse into the hole as he picked up the shovel he used to bury it.

He couldn't afford to get caught this time, so he made sure to cover it up with some dead leaves before leaving the crime scene.

But as he tried to sneak away, someone already saw what he did up high in a tree.

 


	2. Just a bottle of blood

"Hey, wonnie. I'm home!" Minhyuk cheered loudly as he opened the door. 

Hyungwon, who was on the couch watching his favourite drama, flinched at the sound.

"Please. My eardrums hurt." He sassed. "Where did you go anyway?"   
"Ah, so this is what I get for obtaining you some blood. Ouch." Minhyuk said, clutching his chest in a dramatic way.

Hyungwon perked up at the mention of blood. His eyes lit up as he sheepishly went up to him.

"Hehe. Sorry." He grinned, holding Minhyuk's hand in his. "What kind of blood is it?"  
"AB, but I'm not sure if it's positive or negative. It doesn't say in his profile." Minhyuk answered.

He then pulled Hyungwon into a hug, more of a cuddle.

"I love you." He murmured.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this story 💜💜💜 ✊😔 Tell Sigh I love her


	3. Worries

"Hey, Min?" Hyungwon slightly nudged Minhyuk to get his attention. 

"Hm? What is it Wonnie?" Mihyuk hugged him tighter.

The two was sitting on the couch, cuddling, watching television.

"I'm worried." Hyungwon sighed, sitting up straight to look at Minhyuk in the eye.  
"Worried? At what, sweetheart?" Minhyuk cupped his cheeks and chuckled sweetly.

Although Hyungwon really liked the gesture, the fuzzy feelings in his chest didn't go away. He was really worried at Minhyuk. He would do such lengths for him, and he might get caught doing that.

"I'm worried that you might be arrested. You know what you're doing is against the laws, right?" Hyungwon held Minhyuk's hand that was cupling his cheek.  
"We talked about this Wonnie. I'll do it for you. Even though it's against the law." Minhyuk slipped his hands away.

Hyungwon didn't trust him. His one and only hope didn't trust him.

"No, Minhyuk. Listen, I-"  
"Save it, Hyungwon. I'm going to get some fresh air."


	4. Fury

You shouldn't anger a vampire and a murderer, unless you have a death wish.

As soon as Minhyuk left, Hyungwon's eyes flashed red, then blue and then a mixture of both.

He regretted saying that to him. But was it really wrong for him to express his worries? After all, a relationship needs communication.

Hyungwon looked through the window. It was a full moon night, and Hyungwon was resisting his blood thirst for a while.

°°°

Minhyuk brought his gear with him, although his vibrant coloured hoodie won't do him much good.

He was so worried that Hyungwon might go berserk on HIS blood thirst that he was willing to kill a person for him.

Hyungwon wasn't the very normal vampire, he had too frequent blood thirst every day, and it get's worse when it's a full moon night.

"Wait."

A full moon night.

Minhyuk looked up towards the star-less night sky.

Too bad it's a full moon night.

"Shit. Hyungwon."

Minhyuk started running back towards his apartment at full speed.

And Hyungwon is not there.


	5. Graveyard

5: Graveyard

Minhyuk knew where to find Hyungwon. But he really hoped that Hyungwon wasn't there.

But there Hyungwon was, sucking the life out of a lifeless person, standing over countless bodies.

"Hyungwon! Listen to me!" Minhyuk shook the frail boy's body.  
"Min.. Hyuk?" Hyungwon looked at him with cold, dead eyes.

Hyungwon would lose himself for a while if he's having an episode.And he wasn't hesitant to attack anyone.

"You smell nice.." Hyungwon traced his neck, licking his lips at the wonderful smell of Minhyuk's blood.   
"Hyungwon, I love you but now is not the time. We gotta go. They'll find us." Minhyuk tugged at Hyungwon's arms.

But Hyungwon was still in his daze. He couldn't hear Minhyuk.

"Blood. Give me." Hyungwon's eyes flashed red.   
"No! Have you seen the mess you created? I- I can't clean it up!" Minhyuk shouted.

"He can't hear you. He's too deep inside his world."

A well built man sat on a tree, watching the drama unfold.

"Let me help you, human."


	6. Manipulation

"What makes you think that I will be so foolish to accept?" Minhyuk snapped at the guy.  
"Well, your boyfriend right there. He caused a racket, a big one at that. Police are informed." The man hopped down the tall tree, unharmed.  
"Why does that concern you?" Minhyuk asked.  
"Because I'm a vampire too. If your boyfriend got caught, wouldn't that blow away other vampire's cover too?"

The man stepped closer to Minhyuk, looking at Hyungwon. As much as Minhyuk didn't want to admit it, the man was right. And Minhyuk would be caught for murder too.

"Alright. Just this once." Minhyuk said firmly.

The man smiled, stretching his hand out. Minhyuk looked at him warily before accepting the handshake. Then suddenly, the trio vanished, leaving just in time before the police arrived at the cold, dark graveyard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one is a bit short though :( i hope you enjoyed it
> 
> @junior_chae24 - twitter


	7. Notice

I'm sorry to dissapoint everyone who is reading this fanfiction. 

First of all, I would like to announce that this story has been officially dropped. As of today, I won't update this anymore.

There are multiple factors that had led me to this decision and I am sorry for that. Most of them were personal, I would not like to announce the reason to the whole world. If you would like to know, just direct message me on twitter. 

If you liked this story how about supporting the original person who made this. (sigh0nara) 

I would not be deleting the current chapters. I'm still considering to "orphan" this work. (But this is not my original idea, and I donxt know if Sigh would let me. 

It was nice writing this story. 

Goodbye, Vampires and Murderers. :)


End file.
